


Love at first curse

by minghaon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, cursing, kind of, that's why it's rated mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: Seonghwa has a job interview, but he can't stop cursing
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Love at first curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and I also posted it on twitter, but I wrote it so I'm gonna post it here too. 
> 
> I might make this a series and write some more small oneshots for it

Seonghwa doesn’t normally hate his soulmate or his soulmate-tell. He counts himself lucky with it, since it doesn’t seem like his soulmate is the type to curse all the time – and in return he doesn’t curse either. But then once in a while, it’s like his soulmate just _has_ to get all of the curse words out of his system. On a usual day he wouldn’t mind. It’s mostly on Saturdays past 10 pm, where Seonghwa’s just sitting in his room watching Netflix anyways. This is the first time it’s happened in daylight, and damn, it’s awkward.

The interviewer looks shocked. Judging from the angry expression on his face, Seonghwa doesn’t think his chance to get this job is that high.

He’s right. After what seems like a minute of casual cursing, he’s thrown out of the room – with a couple of curses coming his way.

\--

“It was awful,” Seonghwa whines, letting his head hit the bar table in front of him.

Yeosang and Yunho are sitting on each side of him, both sporting bright blue hair, because Yunho lost a bet. They’ree both clearly trying not to laugh – and failing.

Seonghwa hates them both and he also tells them so. All he gets in response is another laugh from both.

“It was a boring job anyways,” Yeosang tells him before placing a new drink in front of him. “Get drunk and get over it.”

And so Seonghwa gets on it. Or he’s about to, but suddenly there’s noise from the stage and people start to gather in front of it.

When he said yes to go out to drink his pain away, he didn’t expect his misery to get interrupted by some kind of show.

He can’t not look at the stage though. When the light lights up in different colours, a guy standing in the middle, he somehow can’t seems to look away.

The music starts and the guy starts rapping. To be quite honest, Seonghwa likes the guy’s voice and the way he seems to flow on the beat – Seonghwa doesn’t know much about music, but he can enjoy it as much as he likes.

The first song ends with Seonghwa feeling weirdly drawn to the guy on the stage. The colourful lights have until now prevented his face from being visible, but Seonghwa kind of wishes it hadn’t.

The next song starts. Once again Seonghwa enjoys the melody. The light changes, making the guys whole being visible to the whole club. He’s pretty, Seonghwa thinks. It only gets harder to look away from him. Then he actually starts rapping.

“Fuck you-,” the guy says, but that’s all Seonghwa hears, because at the exact same moment, the word also falls from his own lips.

Yeosang and Yunho both look at him in shock. He can’t say his not shocked himself. He almost writes it off as a coincidence, but then the guy starts cursing more and without fail the same obscure words fall from Seonghwa’s own mouth as well.

Yeosang grins next to him, clearly amused. “To think your soulmate is a rapper.”

Seonghwa kind of wants to smack him, but can’t be bothered either. Not when his full attention is at the guy. It seems like the song has ended.

The guy – his hair looks soft, Seonghwa observes – seems to be taking a small break as he’s talking into the mic.

“Hello everyone,” he says. Seonghwa likes his speaking voice too. “My name is Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong, Seonghwa thinks. His soulmate’s name is Hongjoong and he’s a rapper. Somehow it all makes way more sense now.

He can’t help but sigh, and despite not being one to curse normally, Seonghwa can’t help but let out a low “Hell”.

Hongjoong looks shocked, when he too says the word. He covers his mouth and apologises into the mic.

Seonghwa can’t help but smile triumphantly. Where the confidence and bravery comes from, he doesn’t know, but before he knows, he’s getting up from his stool and marching to the front of the stage.

Somehow his eyes meet Hongjoong’s and he almost laughs.

When he’s close enough, he gestures for him to come closer. Why he actually does it, Seonghwa doesn’t know at all. Maybe Hongjoong is also feeling some kind of drawing towards him. When Hongjoong’s low enough to hear Seonghwa’s words, Seonghwa talks.

“I lost a chance for a job because of you,” he tells him. Hongjoong looks at him with big, curious and confused eyes. “Fuck you,” Seonghwa adds. There’s no real bite to the words and he almost sounds fond.

Once again, Hongjoong looks shocked, as he says the word at the exact same time.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong whispers, still into the mic.

Fuck indeed, Seonghwa thinks and laughs.


End file.
